Irish mythology
Irish mythology is the mythology of Celtic polytheism, the religion of the Iron Age Celts. Like other Iron Age Europeans, the early Celts maintained a polytheistic mythology and religious structure. Among Celts in close contact with Ancient Rome, such as the Gauls and Celtiberians, their mythology did not survive the Roman Empire, their subsequent conversion to Christianity, and the loss of their Celtic languages. It is mostly through contemporary Roman and Christian sources that their mythology has been preserved. The Celtic peoples who maintained either their political or linguistic identities left vestigial remnants of their ancestral mythologies, put into written form during the Middle Ages. The oldest body of myths stemming from the Heroic Age is found only from the early medieval period of Ireland. As Christianity began to take over, the gods and goddesses were slowly eliminated as such from the culture, and the folklore that remained reinterpreted them as fairies. What has survived includes material dealing with the Tuatha Dé Danann and the Fomorians. The Tuatha Dé represent the functions of human society such as kingship, crafts and war, while the Fomorians represent chaos and wild nature. Although the Celtic world at its height covered much of western and central Europe, it was not politically unified nor was there any substantial central source of cultural influence or homogeneity; as a result, there was a great deal of variation in local practices of Celtic religion (although certain motifs, for example the god Lugh, appear to have diffused throughout the Celtic world). Inscriptions of more than three hundred deities, often equated with their Roman counterparts, have survived, but of these most appear to have been local or tribal gods, and few were widely worshiped. However, from what has survived of Celtic mythology, it is possible to discern commonalities which hint at a more unified pantheon than is often given credit. The classic entry about the Celtic gods of Gaul is the section in Julius Caesar's Commentarii de Bello Gallico. In this he names the five principal gods worshiped in Gaul, and describes their roles, equating them to his own gods, to imply it was more or less views on the same pantheon. MacBain argues that Apollo corresponds to Irish Lugh, Mercury to Manannan mac Lir, Jupiter to Dagda, Mars to Net, and Minerva to Brigit. Many references to celtic myths exist in the games. For instance, fairies play a large part in many of the games, although rarely as main characters. And in devil survivor 2, lugh is summoned and used as an important god by io. But most directly is in iva, where dagda and danu are main characters, with danu being depicted as the queen of the fairies, who passed this role over to nozomi. This being because fairies as they existed in ireland were actually a reinterpretation of irish gods after they stopped being worshiped. IVAs depiction of nozomi taking over is subtly different from Ivs depictions in which nozomi became the new danu because danu changed form to black maria. Types of beings The Tuatha De Danann (people's of the godess danu) are a race of supernaturally-gifted people in Irish mythology, who represent the main deities of pre-Christian Gaelic Ireland, The Tuatha Dé Danann were spoken of as having come from islands in the north of the world or, in other sources, from the sky. The Tuath Dé dwell in the Otherworld but interact with humans and the human world. Their traditional rivals are the Fomorians, who seem to represent the harmful or destructive powers of nature. Each member of the Tuath Dé has been associated with a particular feature of life or nature, but many appear to have more than one association. Many also have bynames, some representing different aspects of the deity and others being regional names or epithets. They came to ireland, and fought against the firbolgs and the fomorians to establish control. The Tuatha Dé Danann brought four magical treasures with them to Ireland, one apiece from their Four Cities: The dagda's cauldron, the spear of lugh, the stone of fal, and the sword of lifhgt of Nuada. They are associated with several Otherworld realms including Mag Mell (the Pleasant Plain), Emain Ablach (the Fortress of Apples or the Land of Promise or the Isle of Women), and Tir na nÓg (the Land of Youth). The tuatha de are referenced directly in iva. The new dagda refers to himself as the high king of the tuatha de, who will strive to bring prosperity to mankind. The implication seeming to be that while the old dagda existed in that role, he rejected it, leading the new one to replace the role of king. They are also mentioned in SMTIV, in a side quest involving brigid The aos sí or sidhe '''(also spelled '''sith) is the Irish term for a supernatural race in Irish and Scottish, who were also known as the fair folk, who are the main basis of the later medieval fairies. (Although later medieval interpretations of fairies were a composite from multiple sources including norse elves, not just irish myth). The aos sí are later, literary versions of the Tuatha Dé from after christianization that tend to downgrade their interpretations from gods to mere spirits. A common theme found among the Celtic nations describes them a race who had ultimately been driven into hiding by invading humans as well as other spiritual beings. But christian folkloric sources could not settle on what they were meant to be due to there being no realm in christian theology for other spirits. Some described them as a different race of spirit altogether, and some described them as a kind of neutral fallen angel who was not bad enough to become a demon. Their bodies were said to be able to appear and dissapear at will. In folk belief and practice, the aos sí are often appeased with offerings, and care is taken to avoid angering or insulting them. Often they are not named directly, but rather spoken of as "The Good Neighbors", "The Fair Folk", or simply "The Folk". The most common names for them, aos sí, aes sídhe, daoine sídhe (singular duine sídhe) and daoine sìth mean, literally, "people of the mounds" (referring to the sidhe). The aos sí are generally described as stunningly beautiful, though they can also be terrible and hideous. Aos sí are sometimes seen as fierce guardians of their abodes—whether a fairy hill, a fairy ring, a special tree (often a hawthorn) or a particular loch or wood. The Gaelic Otherworld is seen as closer at the times of dusk and dawn, therefore this is a special time to the aos sí, as are some festivals such as Samhain, Beltane and Midsummer. As far as megaten goes, the obvious thing to note is that in iva danu is depicted as the old queen of the fairies who passed that role on to nozomi. This being because fairies in irish folklore are literally a reinterpretation of the tuatha de, the irish gods. The reborn dagda even calls himself the high king of the tuatha de in-game. Implying that the fairies may still use that term, and so the reborn dagda will also preside over them. (interestingly, that could make the new dagda and nozomi their king and queen together). Fairies of course show up in many megaten games aside from this, with the demon pixie being one that commonly shows up, often with speaking roles as one of the main demons. Fairies are shown as much nicer than many other demons, often not wanting to make problems for humanity. Most of their depictions in game do not show obvious ties to irish mythology, however. In SJ there is a side mission about making a fairy village, but this is not presented in an irish light, with the leaders being instead depicted as shakesperean characters. Note that in keeping with them being depicted as a neutral spirit between angels and demons, the fairy race always shows up as neutral. However, never in game have they been depicted as a type of angel. Note that while many irish demons show up in the fairy race, the demon pixie was not native to irish myth, and so is not listed. The fomorians '''are a supernatural race in Irish mythology. They are often portrayed as hostile and monstrous beings who come from the sea or underground. Later, they were portrayed as giants and sea raiders. They are enemies of Ireland's first settlers and opponents of the Tuatha Dé Danann, the other supernatural race in Irish mythology. However, their relationship with the Tuath Dé is complex and some of their members intermarry and have children. The Fomorians have thus been likened to the jötnar of Norse mythology. They are sometimes said to have had the body of a man and the head of a goat. Or to have had one eye, one arm and one leg, but some, for example Elatha, the father of Bres, were very beautiful. The Fomorians seem to have been gods who represent the harmful or destructive powers of nature; personifications of chaos, darkness, death, blight and drought. The Tuath Dé, in contrast, seem to represent the gods of growth and civilization. It has also been suggested that the Fomorians derive from an older group of gods who were displaced by a newer group. In megaten, fomorian shows up as its own demon, and many fomorian leaders do also, such as balor. In keeping with their depiction as chaotic nature gods, they tend to show up on the chaos race, although some also show up for neutral. Note that their opponents, the tuatha de, who became fairies are not depicted as law, but rather neutral. Four cycles of mythology Many of the Irish legends are made up of stories about adventures, great battles, voyages, invasions and gods but today we categories them into 4 main cycles: The Mythological Cycle, The Finn Cycle, The Ulster Cycle and The Historical cycle. '''The Mythological Cycle of Irish legends is made up of stories about former gods and the origins of the Irish. One of the most popular stories from the Mythological Cycle would be Children of Lir, a tragic story of a step-mother jealously over 4 children that she had turned into swans. Other stories from this cycle include The Wooing Of Étain, Cath Maige Tuireadh and The Dream of Aengus. Although The Mythological Cycle is the least preserved out of all the Irish Legend cycles sources can be found in Metrical Dindshenchas or Lore of Places and the Lebor Gabála Érenn or Book of Invasions. The Fenian Cycle is also referred to as Finn Cycle or Finnian Tales and is stories based around the Irish mythical hero Fionn mac Cumhaill and his warriors, Fianna Éireann. The Fianna Éireann was warriors who lived in forests as mercenaries, bandits and hunters. People also refer to the Fenian Cycle as the Ossianic cycle as Fionn mac Cumhaill’s son, Oisín, was supposed to have written most of the poems found in the cycle. The famous story Salmon of Wisdom is part of the Fenian Cycle. This is when Fionn is admitted to the court of the High Kings at Tara after passing three major tests which then he became leader of the Clan Bascna. Fionn mac Cumhaill went onto be leader of the Fianna Éireann after killing a goblin by the name of Aillén mac Midgna. Every Samhain Aillén would terrorize the people on the Hill of Tara by playing music on his harp leaving every warrior helpless. Fionn used a magic spear that left him immune to the music and killed the goblin. The Ulster Cycle is about legends and heroes of Ulaid, eastern Ulster and northern Leinster. They are written in manuscripts from the Medieval period but some early stories can be dated the Early Christian period in Ireland. Events in the Ulster cycle are to have taken place during the time of Christ with some historians believing the Ulster Cycle to be historical when others believed they were actually purely mythical. The most important story of the Ulster cycle was the Táin Bó Cúailnge (Cattle Raid of Cooley). The story tells of a war against Ulaid (Ulster) by the queen Connacht Medb Medb and her husband Ailill. They set out to steal to steal a stud bull by the name of Donn Cuailnge. There is also Deirdre of the Sorrows that tells a story of beauty, lust, and the death of Ireland’s most beautiful woman. Historical cycle. During the medieval period in Ireland professional poets (bards) would record the history of the family or king they served. They did this in poems mixed with mythological and history resulting in stories that make up the Historical cycle. Stories from the Historical cycle included High Kings such as Labraid Loingsech or Brian Boru and also included stories such as The Frenzy of Sweeney (Buile Shuibhne). Specific gods or other beings Danu. In Irish mythology, Danu is a hypothetical mother goddess of the Tuatha Dé Danann (Old Irish: "The peoples of the goddess Danu"). Danu has no myths or legends associated with her in any surviving medieval Irish texts, but since the irish gods were called the people of the godess danu, her existence as an idea was extrapolated from this fact. As such, nothing direct is known about her as a figure, due to the lack of remaining sources. Although some historians suggest that a similar godess from welsh myths named Don may be based on her, and so used to contextualize her. In IVA she is depicted as the former queen of the fairies who passed this role on to nozomi. This is slightly different from her role in IV where nozomi herself became the new danu, and danu became black maria. Danu is depicted as their queen, since fairies comes from fair folk, who are a reinterpretation of the irish pantheon. This implication is also given in iva, since the reborn dagda refers to himself as the high king of the tuatha de, and goes on to help with the fairies, implying that they still use the term tuatha de. The implication here is that in-game as well, they used to be seen more as gods, though were downgraded in status to being seen as spirits. Though some still retain their god forms. Both danu and dagda are shown as caring about humans, wanting humans to succeed and fight off the gods who want to wield power over them. Although danu planned to go on and have humans assign new gods, but for this new relationship to be one of more equal terms where the new gods see themselves as having more duties to humanity, and so not being abusive or thinking they are beyond question. The likely reason that irish gods were used for this role is because fairies are treated sometimes as the “main” race of neutral demons (jack frost, the mascot of atlus being one), and so since they wanted neutral gods for this role, they used what would be depicted as high gods over what was one of the main basis-es of what became fairy race. Danu is also shown in-game bearing some christian symbolism, in keeping with the fact that after christianity took over Ireland, their classical myths were reinterpreted in light of a christian paradigm. One thing she has is the shamrock, in keeping with it as an irish symbol of the trinity. And another is that she is shown generating a shape that looks like a celtic cross when giving birth to the new dagda. The Dagda. (meaning the good god, where here good means skilled) The Dagda was a High King of the Tuatha Dé Danann after his predecessor Nuada was injured in battle. The dagda is an important god of Irish mythology. He is portrayed as a father-figure, chieftain, and druid. He is associated with fertility, agriculture, manliness and strength, as well as magic, druidry and wisdom. He is said to have control over life and death, the weather and crops, as well as time and the seasons. The Dagda has been likened to the Germanic god Odin and the Gaulish god Sucellos, being considered potentially having derived from a similar source. In part since another term for dagda is also “all father” similar to odin. He is often described as large man or giant wearing a hooded cloak. He owns a magic staff or club (the lorg mór or lorg anfaid) which can kill with one end and bring to life with the other, a cauldron (the coire ansic) which never runs empty, and a magic harp which can control men's emotions and change the seasons. The Dagda mates with many goddesses, including Boann and the Morrígan, and like zeus was also depicted as a being likely to go out and do so. Despite his great power and prestige, the Dagda is sometimes depicted as oafish and crude, even comical, wearing a short, rough tunic that barely covers his rump, dragging his great penis on the ground. Such features are thought to be the additions of Christian redactors for comedic purposes, as well as to ensure that these beings were no longer seen as gods. The Middle Irish language paints a less clownish picture: "He was a beautiful god of the heathens, for the Tuatha Dé Danann worshipped him: for he was an earth-god to them because of the greatness of his (magical) power. Dagda shows up in iva in an interesting role. Namely that the being dagda rejects his role as the head of that pantheon, wanting to be free from his nature. So while the character does not share many personality features in common with his mythological counterpart, this aspect may be deliberate, due to him being someone who rejects having to be such. Nonetheless, he is depicted as having the powers he is known for, such as the ability to bring people back to life, and various magic skills. In-game he is depicted as dark, looking like a god of death, but his early character artwork looked more like the mythological figure. When dagda is killed in game, and a new dagda is made, the new one refers to himself as the high king of the tuatha de. Which up until that point, this is a role dagda in game was never associated with. Implying that it was the role he was born into, but which he rejected, showing him as not functioning it. He refers to the fairies (who are implied to be the same as the tuatha de, due to in real life the concept of fairies being heavily a reinterpretation of the irish pantheon, though mixed with other influences) spitefully, in a way that implies rejection of his role as their king. And is never seen associating with them. His in-game goal comes off like an uber individualistic and antisocial interpretation of the nietzschean ubermensch concept for humanity that would make it harder for gods to incarnate into their world to interact with them. Despite this not having much in the way of a direct association with his myths, and in many ways seeming to fly in the face of them, it does however have to do with their christianization. In-game he is depicted as reacting against, in part, what form yhvh forces on him. Which is a reaction against history of the fact that christianity reinterpreted the irish gods as fairies. Presumably this association was meant to lead him to reject all external influence, wanting to exist outside the bounds of observation. In contrast to danu having a shamrock to symbolize tolerance of christianity, dagda uses a four leaf clover as a symbol which represents the opposite. A side note is that it may however be a loose association with his myths in the christian era of the tuatha de retreating from the human world due to losing fights against humans, (and other supernatural figures) and so planning to leave humans be for the most part. That association may however be coincidental. (More information about dagda's plans on the cosmology and ethics pages). In keeping with the historical possibility that him and odin derived from the same earlier myths, in-game odin mentions how he and dagda used to be the same god, before splitting off into two gods. Implying that for this reason, dagda would know his mind, and as such realize that the part where the divine powers pretended to be defeated was a ruse. Though it is not specified how he knew, dagda was aware of this in-game, describing the events as a farce as they were going on, and being noticeably amused when he saw shesha in the form of flynn. The Morrígan was a tripartite battle goddess of the Celts of Ancient Ireland. The Morrigan (phantom queen) or Mórrígan (great queen) is a figure from Irish mythology who appears to have once been a goddess, though due to christianization of the myths no records referring to her as such exist. She is associated with sovereignty, prophecy, war and death on the battlefield. She sometimes appears in the form of a crow, flying above the warriors, and in the Ulster cycle she also takes the form of an eel, a wolf, and a cow. She is generally considered a war deity comparable to Germanic Valkyries, although her role with cattle also suggests a role connected with fertility, wealth, and the land. In the Ulster Cycle tale of Cu Chulainn, she appears under the guise of a young woman to give Cu Chulainn her love and aid. After being rejected, she reveals herself by transforming into a black bird and promises death for Cu Chulainn's slight against her. The Morrigan is later wounded by Cu Chulainn when she attacks him in different animal forms. She tricks Cu Chulainn into healing her injuries by appearing as an old hag to give him milk from a cow. In one version of Cu Chulainn's death-tale, as the hero rides to meet his enemies, he encounters the Morrígan as a hag washing his bloody armor in a ford, an omen of his death. Later in the story, mortally wounded, Cu Chulainn ties himself to a standing stone with his own entrails so he can die upright, and it is only when a crow lands on his shoulder that his enemies believe he is dead. She is often depicted as a triple goddess, although the membership of the triad varies. The most common variation is Badb Catha, Macha, and Nemhain, but other accounts name Fea, Anann, and others. Although most tuatha de show up as neutral demons, she shows up in SMTII as a law demon, as do the three beings that make her up. This is in keeping with the fact that most winged beings, birds, or entities with bird wings in-game tend to be depicted as law aligned. Macha is a presumed goddess of ancient Ireland; associated with war, horses, sovereignty, and the sites of Armagh and Emain Macha in County Armagh, which are named after her. A number of figures called Macha appear in Irish mythology, legend and historical tradition, all believed to derive from the same deity. Macha is also commonly depicted as a member of the Morrigan. It shows up as a demon in SMTII, and a few other games. Like morrigan, and the other figures who make it up, all of these beings are referred to as neutral-law in SMTII. Various sources record a second Macha as the wife of Nemed, leader of the second settlement of Ireland after the flood. She was the first of Nemed's people to die in Ireland – twelve years after their arrival according to Geoffrey Keating, twelve days after their arrival according to the Annals of the Four Masters. It is said that the hilltop where she was buried was named after her: Ard Mhacha, "Macha's high place". The surrounding woodland was cleared by Nemed's folk and named Magh Mhacha, "Macha's plain". The Badb Catha, literally Battle Crows, are a figure in Irish mythology. She is described as a demoness or goddess who frequents battlefields, delighted with the deaths that occur there. She would at times fill the soldiers with rage and fury, confusing them into going berserk. It shows up as a demon in megaten. In Irish legends, Badb is associated with war and death, appearing either to foreshadow imminent bloodshed or to participate in battles, where she creates confusion among the soldiers. As a harbinger of doom, she appears in a number of different guises. In Togail Bruidne Dá Derga, she takes the form of an ugly hag who prophesies Conaire Mór's downfall. She appears in a similar guise in Togail Bruidne Dá Choca to foretell the slaying of Cormac Condloinges, as well as taking the form of a "washer at the ford"—a woman washing Cormac's chariot and harness in a ford in what was considered an omen of death. The cries of Badb may also be an ill omen: Cormac's impending death is foreshadowed with the words "The red-mouthed badbs will cry around the house, / For bodies they will be solicitous" and "Pale badbs shall shriek". In this role she has much in common with the bean-sídhe. Nemhain. Along with Badb Catha and Macha, Nemhain was part of a trio of goddesses that represented various aspects of the goddess Morrigan. She represented the state of frenzy and panic and often created such feelings in armies, causing those of such states to attack both allies and enemies in rage. She is the spirit-woman or goddess who personifies the frenzied havoc of war. In the grand Irish epic of the Tain Bo Cuailnge, Neman confounds armies, so that friendly bands fall in mutual slaughter. When the forces of Queen Medb arrive at Magh-Tregham, in the present county of Longford, on the way to Cuailnge, Nemain appears amongst them: “Then the Neman attacked them, and that was not the most comfortable night with them, from the uproar of the giant Dubtach through his sleep. The bands were immediately startled, and the army confounded, until Medb went to check the confusion.” Lugh. The god appearing most frequently in the tales is Lugh. Lugh Lamfada or Lugh the Long Hand, the name Long Hand came from his long spear, Brionach. The great sun god of the Celts, also called Ildhana. Grandson of Balor, whom Lugh killed in the great war between the Tuatha D'anaan and the Formorians. He fathered Cu Chulainn with Dectera, daughter of the Ulster's chief druid, Cathbad. He is evidently a residual of the earlier, more widespread god Lugus, whose diffusion in Celtic religion is apparent from the number of place names in which his name appears, occurring across the Celtic world. Lug is described in the Celtic myths as the last to be added to the list of deities. In Ireland a festival called the Lughnasadh (Irish: Lúnasa "August") was held in his honor. In devil survivor 2, Io summons lugh to use as a source of power, giving herself the ability to float and use more magic directly in the process. She is one of the neutral leaning characters, in keeping with the other depictions of the tuatha de as mostly neutral. Although in this case, this may not be intentional. Brigid is goddess of the hearth in Irish mythology. Her husband Bres is a Fomorian and she is the daughter of Dagda. She is the goddess of all things perceived to be of relatively high dimensions such as high-rising flames, highlands, hill-forts and upland areas, as well as wisdom, excellence, perfection, high intelligence, poetic eloquence, craftsmanship (especially blacksmithing), healing ability, druidic knowledge and skill in warfare. In the living traditions, whether seen as goddess or saint, she is largely associated with the home and hearth. Saint Brigid is theorized to be based on her, as she is associated with sacred flames, specifically one maintained by 19 nuns in Kildare, Ireland. Men were not allowed to visit this sacred flame. In the Middle Ages, the goddess Brigid was syncretized with the Christian saint of the same name. According to medievalist Pamela Berger, Christian "monks took the ancient figure of the mother goddess and grafted her name and functions onto her Christian counterpart," St. Brigid of Kildare. St. Brigid is associated with perpetual, sacred flames, such as the one maintained by 19 nuns at her sanctuary in Kildare, Ireland. The sacred flame at Kildare was said by Giraldus Cambrensis and other chroniclers to have been surrounded by a hedge, which no man could cross. Men who attempted to cross the hedge were said to have been cursed to go insane, die or be crippled. Both the goddess and saint are associated with holy wells, at Kildare and many other sites in the Celtic lands. Well dressing, the tying of clooties to the trees next to healing wells, and other methods of petitioning or honoring Brigid still take place in some of the Celtic lands and the diaspora. In SMTIV, Brigid appears in the Challenge Quest, The Cauldron. She is found in Daiba at the International Exhibition Center, where she waits for Flynn to bring Dagda's Cauldron. Brigid introduces herself when he arrives with it and mentions she is a member of the Tuatha De Danann. She asks what became of the others, but does not let her emotions get the best of her when she learns all save Fortuna were killed by angels. She places the Cauldron upon an altar and will now protect it until the resurrection of the Tuatha De Danann's mother, Danu, as she will be able to revive all of the slain using the Cauldron. Her final words are to thank him before Flynn leaves. Banshee. The story of the bean-sidhe began as a fairy woman keening at the death of important personages. In later stories, the appearance of the banshee could foretell the death. Banshees were said to appear for particular Irish families, though which families made it onto this list varied depending on who was telling the story. The banshee can appear in a variety of guises. Most often she appears as an ugly, frightening hag, but can also appear as a stunningly beautiful woman of any age that suits her. In some tales, the figure who first appears to be a "banshee" is later revealed to be the Irish battle goddess, the Morrígan. The hag may also appear as a washer-woman, or bean-nighe (washing woman), and is seen washing the blood stained clothes or armour of those who are about to die. Although not always seen, her mourning call is heard, usually at night when someone is about to die and usually around woods. In 1437, King James I of Scotland was approached by an Irish seer or banshee who foretold his murder at the instigation of the Earl of Atholl. This is an example of the banshee in human form. There are records of several human banshees or prophets attending the great houses of Ireland and the courts of local Irish kings. In some parts of Leinster, she is referred to as the bean chaointe (keening woman) whose wail can be so piercing that it shatters glass. In Kerry in the southwest of Ireland, her keen is experienced as a "low, pleasant singing"; in Tyrone in the north, as "the sound of two boards being struck together"; and on Rathlin Island as "a thin, screeching sound somewhere between the wail of a woman and the moan of an owl". The banshee may also appear in a variety of other forms, such as that of a hooded crow, stoat, hare and weasel - animals associated in Ireland with witchcraft. Banshees show up as a demon in some of the games. Cait sith '''is a fairy that takes the form of a cat. Its name means "fairy cat". The Cait Sith can converse in human tongues and walk on two legs, making no sound as it moves. It normally lives as a cat that travels back and forth between the Cat Kingdom and the human world. It has a white star-shaped mark on its chest. The Cait Sith appears in Irish and Scottish legends and served as the model for Puss-in-Boots. '''Cailleach is a divine hag and creatrix in the native religious traditions of Ireland and Scotland. She is possibly a deified ancestor or ancestral goddess. In Scotland, she is credited with the creation of many mountains and she is known as the Queen of Winter. She shows up as a demon in SMTII. Crom Cruach or Cromm Crúaich, also known as Cenn Cruach, was a deity in pre-Christian Ireland. Crom's followers reputedly propitiated the god with human sacrifice in exchange for good yields of milk and grain. This practice was supposedly ended by St. Patrick, who destroyed the deity's statue with a sledgehammer. It shows up in the demikids games and first persona. Cu Chulainn is an Irish mythical hero who appears in the stories of the Ulster Cycle, as well as in Scottish and Manx folklore. The son of the god Lugh and Deichtine (sister of the king of Ulster), he was originally named Setanta, but gained his better-known name as a child after he killed Culann's fierce guard-dog in self-defense, and offered to take its place until a replacement could be reared. At the age of seventeen he defended Ulster single handedly against the armies of queen Medb of Connacht in the epic Tain Bo Cuailnge. It was prophesied that his great deeds would give him everlasting fame, but that his life would be short – one reason he is compared to the Greek hero Achilles. He is known for his terrifying battle frenzy, in which he becomes an unrecognizable monster who knows neither friend nor foe. He fights from his chariot, driven by his loyal charioteer Laeg, and drawn by his horses, Liath Macha and Dub Sainglend. Many say he acquired a lot of power by submitting himself to some geis, two of which are "I'll never eat dog meat" and "I'll never refuse a meal offered by a woman." But then a woman offered him some dog meat, as so he had to choose what geis to break and he accepted the meal. After that, he was forced by Queen Mab to break his geis one by one, as so he met his death at the hands of Lugaid (child of Cu Roi, a man he had to kill to defend Ulster). Although he shows up as a demon in most games, Cu Chulainn appears in SJ in the EX Mission A formal search request, in which his mother has traveled to the Schwarzwelt to find him. Near the entrance to Sector Antlia, Cu Chulainn will be found with Enemy Search. He will leave for Sector Carina to meet with his mother; once met there, he will reward the protagonist by unlocking Cu Chulainn fusion, giving him Gae Bolg, his spear and giving him the item Knight's Oath, which contains a Demonica code to summon him. He usually shows up in either fairy or genma race. Setanta is Cu Chulainn's given name. He obtained his more famous name when he killed Culann's guard dog in self-defense and volunteered to take its place ("Cu Chulainn" means "Culann's Hound"). Setanta appears in the Challenge Quest, Cu Chulainn's Training, where Cu Chulainn has been turned into Setanta by his master Scathach. She requests that Flynn teach Setanta the "way of the warrior" in the Bugeikan stadium. Arrogant, he proclaims that killing them will be easier than killing the guard dog as the battle starts. He is surprised when he loses, and realizes the lesson his master wished to teach him by fighting Flynn, and is returned to his true form, Cu Chulainn. Dullahan. The Irish Dullahan (also Gan Ceann) is a type of unseelie faerie. It is headless, usually seen riding a headless black horse and carrying his head under one arm. The head's eyes are massive and constantly dart about like flies, while the mouth is constantly in a hideous grin that touches both sides of the head. The flesh of the head is said to have the color and consistency of moldy cheese. The dullahan's whip is actually a human corpse's spine, and the wagons they sometimes use are made of similarly funereal objects (e.g. candles in skulls to light the way, the spokes of the wheels made from thigh bones, the wagon's covering made from a worm-chewn pall). When the dullahan stops riding, it is where a person is due to die. The dullahan calls out their name, at which point they immediately perish. In SMTIV, A Hunter who appears after the Challenge Quest C''orpse Disposal reveals that he had been giving out red pills to people in an act of defiance against Tayama and the Ashura-kai. Furious that the prentice Samurai slayed them and are getting in his way of opposing Tayama, the Hunter eats a red pill himself and becomes Dullahan. Free of her anxieties and fears as a human, she gloats that they can't defeat a human turned demon. After her defeat, Flynn is given a choice to either kill her or spare her. Killing her earns Law points while sparing her earns Chaos points. Sparing her also has her run away. '''Kelpie'. In Celtic mythology, a Kelpie is said to be a supernatural water horse that haunts rivers and lakes in Scotland and Ireland. Its mane is black, but its skin is said to be cold as death. It is said to lure mortals into water, specifically young children, into drowning so it can eat them. The kelpie tempts children to ride on its back, and once the victims fall for the trap, the kelpie's skin is said to become adhesive. In SMTIV, A group of Kelpies that resided in the Ueno region until Pellaidh forced them out. They act as a bridge for certain humans to cross the Kanda River near Ueno. They have a vendetta against Pellaidh for his previous actions alongside the humans and offer Flynn a deal in exchange for bringing them his head. After obtaining his head, the head Kelpie tosses it to his brethren to be eaten. Afterwards he offers to act as a bridge whenever the Samurai need one for helping them. Lenan sidhe. In Celtic folklore, the Irish leanan sídhe is a beautiful woman of the Aos Sí (or fairy folk) who takes a human lover. Lovers of the leanan sídhe are said to live brief, though highly inspired, lives. The leanan sídhe is generally depicted as a beautiful muse, who offers inspiration to an artist in exchange for fame and glory; however, this exchange frequently results in madness for the artist, and often premature death. They seek the love of mortals. If they refuse, she must be their slave; if they consent, they are hers, and can only escape by finding another to take their place. The fairy lives on their life, leaving the object of a Leanan Sidhe's affection to waste away. The name comes from the Gaelic word "leannan," a sweetheart, concubine, or favorite. Also, Sídhe, "of the fairy mounds." In strange journey she shows up as a demon a crewmember wants to date, although she seems to barely remember the person who is interested in her. Leprechaun. A leprechaun is a type of fairy in Irish folklore, usually taking the form of an old man, clad in a red or green coat, who enjoys partaking in mischief. Like other fairy creatures, leprechauns have been linked to the Tuatha Dé Danann of Irish mythology. Popular depiction shows them as being no taller than a small child. They are depicted as having a pot of gold that if you find you are capable of having them grant a wish of yours. They show up as a demon in soul hackers, though strangely with a flag of the wrong country. The leprechaun originally had a different appearance depending on where in Ireland he was found. Prior to the 20th century, it was generally held that the leprechaun wore red, not green. The connotations of the color green coming from the associations of the color green with Ireland itself. The leprechaun is described as a solitary creature. Many other figures ended up with parts of their myths merged with leprecuans since leprechauns were often substituted for less known types of creature, to make stories more relateable. Scathach ("Shadowy") is a figure in the Ulster Cycle of Irish mythology. She is a legendary Scottish warrior woman and martial arts teacher who trains the legendary Ulster hero Cu Chulainn in the arts of combat. Texts describe her homeland as "Alpi," which commentators associate with Alba, the Gaelic name of Scotland; she is especially associated with the Isle of Skye, where her residence Dún Scáith (Fort of Shadows) stands. Scathach's instruction of Cu Chulainn appears in Tochmarc Emire (The Wooing of Emer), a foretale to the great epic 'Táin Bó Cúailnge.' Cu Chulainn and Emer fall in love, but her father Forgall forbade the union until Cu Chulainn has completed his warrior training. Cu Chulainn and his friend Ferdiad travel to Dún Scáith, where Scathach teaches them feats of arms, and gives Cu Chulainn his deadly spear, the Gáe Bulg. Cu Chulainn begins an affair with Scathach's daughter Uathach, but accidentally breaks her fingers. She screams, calling her lover Cochar Croibhe to the room. Despite Uathach's protests, he challenges Cu Chulainn to a duel; Cu Chulainn dispatches him easily. To make it up to Uathach and Scathach, Cu Chulainn assumes Cochar's duties, and becomes Uathach's lover. Scathach eventually promises her daughter to him, without requiring the traditional bride price. Scathach also grants Cu Chulainn the "friendship of her thighs" (they have sex) when his training is almost complete. When her rival, the warrior woman Aífe, threatens her territory, Cu Chulainn defeats her in battle and forces her to make peace. Aífe also sleeps with Cu Chulainn, producing his son Connla, who Cu Chulainn kills years later without realizing he is his son. In SJ, She appears as a summonable demon and as an NPC in Sector Antlia, in Morax's old lair, as part of the EX Mission A formal search request, in which she received the help of Cu Chulainn in one of her endless battles. She expresses her appreciation for her student, though she chides him for believing she needed his help in the first place. She tells the protagonist that Cu Chulainn heard of the search for him and that he now was searching for the protagonist himself. She also shows up as one of the demons working on the law side in the law ending. Selkies (also spelled silkies, sylkies, selchies, Scots: selkie fowk) are mythological creatures found in Irish, Scottish, Faroese, and Icelandic folklore. Selkies are said to live as seals in the sea but shed their skin to become human on land. The stories frequently revolve around female selkies being coerced into relationships with humans by someone stealing and hiding their sealskin, often not regaining the skin until years later upon which they commonly return to the sea, forsaking their human family. The legend is most common in the Northern Isles of Scotland and is very similar to those of swan maidens. In-game the demon is referred to as silky, which is likely an alternate spelling rather than a distinct type of demon. According to the book The Fairy Bible: The Definitive Guide to the World of Fairies'' written'' by Teresa Mooney, the Silky is a female fairy from the Borders of Scotland, who "wear rustling silk as she does household chores" and "terrorizes lazy servants". Balor. In Irish mythology, Balor (Balar, Bolar) of the Evil Eye was a king of the Fomorians, a race of giants. His father was Buarainech and his wife was Cethlenn. According to legend, he lived on Tory Island. Balor was notable for his one eye, which could kill anyone it looked upon. He gained this power as a child when watching his father's druids preparing poisonous spells, the fumes of which rose into his eye. His eye was normally kept closed, only to be opened on the battlefield by four men using a handle fitted to his eyelid, or, in some versions, a system of ropes and pulleys. According to prophecy, Balor was to be killed by his grandson. To avoid his fate, he locked his daughter, Ethlinn, in a tower made of crystal to keep her from becoming pregnant. However, Cian, one of the Tuatha Dé Danann, with the help of the druidess Birog, managed to enter the tower. She gave birth to triplets by him, but Balor threw them into the ocean. Birog saved one, Lugh, and gave him to Manannan mac Lir, who became his foster father. He was called Lugh Lamhfada and became a member of the Tuatha Dé Danann. Lugh led the Tuatha in the second Battle of Magh Tuiredh against the Fomorians. Ogma disarmed Balor during this battle, but Balor killed Nuada with his eye. Lugh shot a sling-stone which drove Balor's eye out the back of his head, where it continued to wreak its deadly power on the Fomorian army. In other versions Lugh blinded Balor with a spear made by Goibniu, or decapitated him and used his eye against the Fomorians. Balor shows up as one of the demons on the chaos side in strange journey, reminiscing about the days back when humans were theirs to command. Which is in keeping with the depiction of fomorians as chaotic nature spirits. Weapons Lorg Mor. Dagda owns a magic staff or club (the lorg mór or lorg anfaid) which can kill with one end and bring to life with the other. This does not show up in game however, with the powers of ressurection being ascribed to dagda himself. Caladbolg (hard cleft), also spelled as Caladcholg, is the sword of the former tricked king of Ulster, Fergus mac Róich, and associated with another king of Ulster, Fergus mac Leda, implying a relation between the two legends. This sword was said to make a circle of rainbow-like arcs each time it was swung, along with having the power to slice the tops off hills and slaughter an entire host. Caladbolg is thought to be a source or analogue of King Arthur's sword Excalibur, which in early Welsh is called Caledfwlch. It shows up as a weapon in various megaten games. Gae bolg is the legendary weapon of Cu Chulainn, which was given to him by his master Scathach. It shows up as a weapon in various megaten games. Claimh Solais, also known as Claim Solais or Claíomh Solais is a weapon in the series. Meaning "Sword of Light", it was the weapon wielded by Nuadha and is one of the four sacred treasures of the Tuatha Dé Danann.